Dictatorship on Bara Magna
thumb|center|350px Bara Magna}} Dictatorship on Bara Magna ist ein Epos der 1. Idekria-Story von Bioniclemaster724. Er handelt davon, wie Lesovikk von Wegarik und Kiani auf Bara Magna gelassen wurde, und dieser mit Hilfe seiner Elementarkräfte die Herrschaft an sich reißt und noch weitere Pläne gegen sein Universum schmiedet. Prolog Der Kampf entfachte. Ackar nahm sich gleich drei Vorox und schleuderte sie in der Gegend herum. Weitere drei Vorox saßen nun in einem Eisblock und versuchten sich zu befreien... ziemlich erfolglos. Wegarik war von Lesovikk gegen weitere vier Vorox geschleudert worden und versuchte nun den Thornax der Vorox zu entkommen. "Lesovikk, das wirst du mir büßen!" Sagte Wegarik wütend, während er den Beutel mit der Kuahi gegen einen der Vorox schleuderte. Kiani und Ackar hatten sich die Vorox vom Leib geschafft und kamen nun zu Wegarik. Die beiden lenkten Lesovikk ab, sodass Wegarik genug Zeit hatte um seine Baveru einzusetzen. "Los ihr dummen Vorox, verteidigt mich! Macht schon, stellt euch nicht so dumm an, wie ihr ausseht!" Schrie Lesovikk verzweifelt als er Wegariks gigantischen Fuß auf sich zukommen sah. Die Vorox tauschten kurze Laute miteinander aus und gingen dann mürrisch weg. "Wohin geht ihr! Kommt zurück!" Schrie Lesovikk. Selbst seine Luftkräfte konnten die Vorox zurückholen, geschweige denn den gigantischen Fuß aufhalten. "Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?" Fragte Kiani. "Ich habe richtig gehandelt! Alles für den Herrscher! Toa Ignika hat unser Universum in einen besseren Ort verwandelt! Ich bereue nichts von dem, was ich getan habe. Denn dies war mein Beitrag zur Erhaltung des Universums!" Schrie Toa Lesovikk. "Nein, durch deine Anweisungen hast du das Universum ins Verderben geführt. Wir müssen es wieder herstellen! Dazu brauchen wir die Kuahi!" Sagte Kiani und sah Lesovikk traurig in die Augen. Der Toa der Luft war wirklich der Ansicht, dass es so besser war. Er hatte mitleid mit dem Toa, wusste aber sofort, dass Lesovikk sich nicht ändern würde. Nicht in dieser Zeit, und auch nicht in der Vergangenheit. Kapitel 1: Malum der Glatorianer Es war nichts mehr zu retten. Lesovikk war verloren, "Alles für den Herrscher!" Schrie er nurnoch und stürmte mit seinem Schwert auf Wegarik los, dieser konnte nicht reagieren und sah nur wie die Klinge auf ihn zuraste. Wegarik schloss instinktiv seine Augen, dann hörte er ein gequältes geräusch und öffnete seine Augen, vor ihm war Ackar, dann sah er die Klinge, die aus seiner Brust heraustrat. Nun wurde Ackar herumgeschleudert und landete in dem Vulkan. "Es ist alles für den Herrscher!" "Lesovikk, du hast recht, es ist alles für den Herrscher, aber dort wo wir hingehen wird es bald keinen Herrscher mehr geben!" Schrie Wegarik. Lesovikk ging bedrohlich auf Wegarik zu und erhob sein Schwert, doch er fand sich in einem Eisblock wieder. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, das Eis wird in dieser Hitze schnell schmelzen!" Sagte Kiani. "Du hast recht." Sagte Wegarik und setzte die Kanohi Olmak ein. Wenige Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden und tauchten im Saal des Gläsernen Thrones wieder auf. Lesovikk stand inzwischen eingefroren in der Sandwüste von Bara Magna... doch Eis ist nicht beständig. *** Berix und Kiina hatten die Arena verlassen, ein erneuter Versuch die Skrall zu besiegen war gescheitert, sie hatten nun auch die Oase von Ahm Shere an sich gerissen. Gähnende Stille herrschte, während Kiina und Berix durch die Wüste gingen. "Ich denke nicht alle Thornax-Werfer der Welt würden ausreichen um Stornius zu schlagen." Sagte Berix. "Sehe nicht so trüb, kleiner Agori. Die Zeit wird kommen!" Sagte Kiina. "Sowas, zwei Wasserlinge in der Sandwüste von Bara Magna, wieso seid ihr nicht in Tajun? wo ihr eigentlich hingehört. Die Wüste ist sehr gefährlich, überall sind Vorox, überall sind Skrall und ich bin hier!" Sagte eine Stimme, die Berix und Kiina gut kannten. "Was willst du von uns, Malum?" Fragte Berix. Nun tauchten auch einige Vorox auf. "Nichts... oh doch, eins will ich. Ich will aus dem Exil kommen! Und ihr werdet mir dabei helfen!" Sagte Malum mit einer Sicherheit in der Stimme, die Kiina nicht daran zweifeln lies, dass Malum es ernst meinte. Vielleicht hatte sich der ehemalige Feuer-Glatorianer geändert. "Wieso und wie willst du aus dem Exil kommen? Hast du vergessen, dass du gegen die wichtigste Regel in der Arena verstoßen hast?" Fragte Berix misstrauisch und sah dem Feuerling tief in die Augen. Die Augen Malums waren klar, und ließen keinerlei Zeichen von Lüge erkennen. "Ihr kennt mich, ihr kennt meine Vorox, und ihr wisst dass Vorox nach Roxtus gebracht werden. Und ihr wisst, dass Roxtus letztens von mir und einigen Vorox überallen wurde. Ich habe viele Vorox zurückerlangt, und ich kenne die geheimsten Pläne Tumas. Wenn ich sie mit euch teilen soll, müsst ihr mir einen Gefallen erweisen!" Sagte Malum lachend. Kapitel 2: Der Plan "Was für einen Gefallen? Ansonsten werden wir auf kein Angebot eingehen!" Sagte Kiina entschlossen. Berix war sich allerdings nicht so sicher. Malum hatte eine wichtige Information, und diese mussten sie kennen lernen, ansonsten könnte dies etwas schlimmes für Bara Magna bedeuten. Kiina wartete ungeduldig, aber Malums Lippen blieben verschlossen. Schließlich ging Malum einfach und ließ die beiden alleine. "Wenn er nicht will!" Sagte Kiina und ging. Berix überlegte. "Ähm, Kiina, ich muss nochmal zurück, ich habe etwas vergessen!" Sagte Berix und kehrte um. Kiina nickte nur und ging weiter. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie die Oase von Ahm Shere erreichte, dies nannte sie bis vor kurzem noch ihre Heimat, es war ein Teil Tajuns gewesen, der aber nie richtig aufgeteilt wurde, und nun gehörte er den Skrall. "Bisher haben sich nicht viele Glatorianer in das Reich der Skrall gewagt." Sagte eine dunkle Stimme, Kiina wandte sich um und das letzte was er sah war, wie eine Keule ihn niederschlug. Triumpfierend stellte Stornius ein bein auf den toten Glatorianer. *** Berix konnte Malum am Horizont sehen, ihm war zwar klar gewesen, dass Malum ein schneller und guter Krieger war, aber anscheinend hatte ihn die Zeit im Exil noch schneller gemacht. Nun begann Berix zu rennen und rief dabei immer wieder "Maaalum!" Der Ex-Feuerglatorianer hörte die Schreie und wandte sich um. Die Vorox, die bei ihm waren, machten sich Kampfbereit. "Was willst du Agori?" Fragte Malum wütend. "Kiina war zu dumm dein Angebot anzunehmen, ja ich werde dir deinen Gefallen ermöglichen, aber im Gegenzug musst du mir Versprechen, dass diese Information wirklich so wichtig ist, wie ich glaube!" Sagte Berix und streckte seine Hand aus. Malum schlug ein. "Tuma und die Elite-Skrall haben einen Anschlag auf die Arena Magna geplant, sie wollen ganz Bara Magna erobern." Sagte Malum, ohne lange zu fackeln. "Und nun will ich dass du dein Versprechen einlöst! Da ich möglicherweise durch diese Information das Universum rette, will ich sein neuer Herrscher sein!" Sagte Malum entschlossen. Berix war schockiert und konnte nichts mehr sagen, doch dann wurden die beiden von einem Sandtornado herumgewirbelt und landeten Meterweit entfernt im Sand. Die Vorox machten sich bereit. "Das wieder!" Sagte einer der Vorox in einem fast unverständlichen Akzent. "Oh ja, Steinling, ich schätze du hast mich wiedererkannt!" Sagte Toa Lesovikk und beschwor erneut einen Zyklon herauf. Dieser erfasste die Gruppe von Vorox und schleuderte sie auf Malum. Der Glatorianer fiel überwältigt zu boden. Nun streckte Lesovikk seine Klinge aus und bedrohte Berix, als er eine kalte Klinge an seinem Nacken spürte. "Ich komme zwar nicht aus Tajun, aber was du tust verstößt gegen die Gesetzte von Bara Magna!" Sagte die Kreatur und Lesovikk wandte sich um, vor ihm stand ein Wesen, das im entferntesten Sinne ähnlichkeit mit einem Toa des Eises hatte. "Es wäre klüger mir nicht im Weg zu stehen!" Sagte Lesovikk. "Strakk räumt für niemanden den Weg, und er wird dich jetzt räumen!" Sagte Strakk und holte mit seiner Eisaxt aus, während er mit seinem Thornax-Werfer auf Lesovikk schoss. Kapitel 3: Herrschaft Lesovikk fing die explosive Frucht ab, wie als ob sie gar nicht da wäre und begann zu lachen. "Ist das die äußerste Form von Macht, die ihr zu bieten habt?" Fragte er verwundert und lachte dabei so stark, dass er fast auf den Boden fiel. Er lachte so stark, dass schon die Tränen flossen und er sich hinknien musste um noch luft zu bekommen. Schließlich rappelte er sich wieder auf und sah die Glatorianer an, nur in der Hoffnung ein "Nein" zu hören, doch die verlegenen Blicke sprachen Bände. "Ja!" Antwortete Strakk und sah beschämt zu boden. "Gut, gut, gut." Sagte Lesovikk und machte sich auf den Weg. "Dann wird es für mich ja kein Problem sein die Herrschaft an mich zu reißen! Wenn ich eins von Toa Ignika gelernt habe dann, dass alle Universum im Chaos versinken und dass es an Toa wie ihm und mir liegt dieses Chaos zu ordnen!" Sagte Lesovikk und wandte sich ab. "Du kannst die Herrschaft an dich reißen, aber die Skrall sind unterwegs und sie werden dich besiegen. Nie hat es ein Glatorianer geschafft die Skrall zu besiegen, und du wirst da keine Ausnahme sein!" Sagte Malum grimmg. "Du hast eine kleinigkeit vergessen, Feuerdingsbums: Ich bin kein Glatorianer!" Sagte er und benutzte seine Faxon um die Kraft eines Fisches zu immitieren, der sich einen Stachel mit Betäubungsmittel wachsen lassen kann um zu jagen. Diesen Stachel bekam Malum nun zu spüren, und zwar mit einer Kraft die ihn über mehrere Sanddünen schleuderte. Lesovikk sah zufrieden aus und ging. "Was sollen wir nun tun, Strakk?" Fragte Berix. "Geh zurück nach Tajun und erzähl die Nachricht. Jeder muss es wissen. Die dunkelste Stunde von Bara Magna hat gerade begonnen!" sagte Strakk und ging, er sah sich nicht einmal nach Berix um. Dieser ging nun nach Tajun, allerdings musste er eines wissen. "Und wohin wirst du gehen?" Fragte Berix. "Nach Roxtus. Wenn die Skrall die Herrschaft über Bara Magna wirklich wollen, dann sollen sie es jetzt zeigen. Lieber werde ich von einer Horde Tyrannen besiegt, als von einem einzigen!" Sagte Strakk und lief weiter, Berix fragte sich wo der Unterschied lag, er wusste ja nicht, dass er diesen sehr bald merken würde. *** Lesovikk war unermüdlich. Er war jetzt zwar schon stunden lang gelaufen, aber sein Wille trieb ihn mehr denn je. Er wollte der Toa Ignika dieses Universums sein, er wollte dieses Universum dem Ignika-Universum gleichstellen, und wer weiß. Vielleicht war dieses Universum irgendwann einmal so stark, dass sie sein Heimatuniversum mit einem Schlag vernichten können. "Und das ist also ihre Steuerzentrale?" Fragte Lesovikk und starrte auf das riesenhafte Gebäude - Arena Magna. Kapitel 4: Arena-Magna Lesovikk verschaffte sich dank seiner Luftkräfte schnell Zutritt zu dem großen Gebäude und sah sich um. "Wo würde sich ein Herrscher wohl aufhalten?" Fragte er sich leise und sah sich bedenklich um. Das Gebäude war gigantisch, aber hatte keinen Turm, dort konnte sich der Herrscher des Landes wohl nicht befinden. "Wenn hier ein Herrscher ist, dann muss er dort sein wo man ihn am schwersten finden kann und wo man den weitesten Fußmarsch zurücklegen muss!" Sagte Lesovikk und sah auf die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Eingangs. "Da!" "Hier gibt es eine Herrscher du einfallspinsel!" Schrie eine Stimme und Lesovikk wurde von einer Bumerang-Artigen Waffe an eine Wand getackert, eine zweite folgte sogleich und befestigte auch seinen anderen Arm, die Beine blieben nicht unversehrt. "Wer seid ihr clowns denn?" Fragte Lesovikk verächtlich. "Wir legen keinen Wert auf billige Schertze, wir sind das Dai Lee, eine Gruppe von Waffenspezialisten, die darauf spezialisiert ist Arena Magna vor unerwünschten Glatorianern zu schützen!" Sagte einer der Matoraner-Großen Wesen. "Tsss... Glatorianer, als ob ich so schwach wäre!" Sagte Lesovikk spottend. "Stimmt, laut meinen Informationen gibt es in dem Dschungelstamm nur drei Glatorianer... Wer bist du dann?" Fragte der Agori. "Mein Name ist Lesovikk... wer ich bin? Dein größter Albtraum!" Sagte Lesovikk und holte tief Luft, dann pustete er den Agori weg und befreite sich von seinen Steinernen Fesseln. Er griff schnell zu seiner Waffe und hielt sie dem Agori an die Kehle, der gerade aufstand. "Was willst du von mir?" Fragte der Agori. "Deine Hilfe, deine und die des Dai Lee! Alleine kann ich dieses Land nicht einnehmen... ich könnte solche Waffenexperten wie euch brauchen um ein geordnetes Universum zu schaffen!" Sagte Lesovikk. Gezwungener Weise stimmte der Agori ein. *** Berix war inzwischen wieder in Tajun und suchte Tarix. Als er ihn gefunden hatte überschlugen sich seine Worte nur so. "Tarix, schnell du musst uns helfen! Die... die... ein großer Glatorianer... Malum hat etwas gesagt..." Stotterte Berix. "Nun mal ganz der Reihe nach!" Sagte Tarix und Berix erklärte ihm die Situation. "Malum weiß etwas, das uns helfen kann. Wir müssen ihn suchen und erfahren was er uns sagen will!" Sagte Tarix und machte sich auf den Weg. In der Ferne sah sie die Oase von Ahm Shere und machte einen kurzen stop um etwas zu trinken, doch bevor sie sich niederbücken konnte um einen Schluck zu nehmen sah sie den Körper im Wasser... er war von Kiina. "Willst du auch so enden?" fragte eine Stimme und Tarix bekam einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Kapitel 5: Die Bitte Wie lange hatte Tarix jetzt schon regungslos im Wasser gelegen? Er wusste es selbst nicht mehr. Aber schließlich beschloss er es sich zu trauen... seine Augen zu öffnen und die Gegend zu überblicken. Es war schon dunkel, als er den Schlag gespürt hatte fiel er in ohnmacht, wachte aber wieder auf. Dann beschloss er, dass es besser sei sich tot zu stellen, vielleicht war sein Angreifer ja noch da, aber jetzt hatte er genug gewartet. Im schutz der Dunkelheit machte er sich auf den Weg ins Exil um Malum zu finden. *** vier Tage später... Lesovikk rekurierte die Dai Lee Agenten zurück. Sie hatten gerade den Dschungelstamm eingenommen. Gresh hatte das Dorf gut verteidigt, aber gegen die Kraft und Geschicklichkeit des Dai Lee hatte er keine Chance, und so viel der Glatorianer des Dschungels und ließ Vastus und Hekret alleine im Stamm. Nun gingen die Dai Lee Agenten wieder in die Arena Magna. "Großer Lesovikk, wir haben das Dschungel-Dorf in unserer Gewalt." Sagte ein Agent. "Gut, gut. So jetzt fehlen uns nurnoch der Sand-Stamm und Roxtus. Und dann wird ganz Bara Magna mir gehören!" Sagte Lesovikk zu sich selbst und blickte auf eine Landkarte von Bara Magna, die auf seinem Tisch lag. Er sah lächelnd über die Karte und sah es, ein kleines Gebiet... fast unscheinbar, aber doch war es ein Teil von Bara Magna, ein Teil des Universums das er besitzen wollte! "Was ist das?" Fragte Lesovikk außer sich. "Das ist die Oase von Ahm shere, sie gehört zum Reich der Skrall, und niemand hat es geschafft die Skrall jemals zu besiegen." Sagte ein Agent, während er auf die Karte sah, dann spürte er ihn, den bösen Blick von Lesovikk. "Ich bin kein Niemand!" Schrie Lesovikk und erschuf eine Luftwelle, die den Agenten aus der Arena warf. Die anderen konnten seinen Befehl schon von den Lippen ablesen: "Erobert diese Oase" und das mussten sie tun, egal ob es ihren tot bedeutete. *** Drei Tage war Tarix jetzt schon durch die Wüste gereist und sah am Horizont endlich die Umrisse des Sand-Stammes. Er war angekommen. Es musste nicht mehr lange dauern bis er Malum finden würde. Er hasste es zwar zu tun, da Malum ihn in der Arena töten wollte, aber Malum wusste etwas, dass ihnen helfen könnte. Er wusste was die Skrall vorhatten, und das musste Tarix wissen. "Was war das?" Fragte Tarix sich selbst als er eine bewegung im Sand sah. "Keine Sorge, das war nur der Wind!" Versuchte Tarix sich zu beruhigen, schaffte es allerdings nicht. Dort war noch eine Bewegung und jetzt konnte Tarix die Maulzange des Vorox sehen, und da ein stacheliger Schwanz. Jetzt begriff Tarix und begann zu rennen. "Bleib hier Glatorianer!" Schrien einige Vorox, die sich nun aus dem Sand erhoben, doch Tarix rannte weiter, immer die Augen auf die Vorox hinter ihr fixiert, lief sie direkt in Malums Arme. Kapitel 6: Auf nach Roxtus "Was willst du hier, Glatorianer?" Schrie Malum wütend, er hasste die Glatorianer seitdem er verbannt wurde, seiner Aussage nach hatte er nichts verbotenes getan, sondern wollte die Schiedsrichter "Testen". Naja, dieser Test endete böse für ihn und er wurde in die Sandwüste verbannt. Dort freundete er sich mit den Vorox an und wurde ihr Anführer. "Du weißt etwas über das Vorhaben der Skrall!" Sagte Tarix entschlossen. "Selbst wenn ich etwas wüsste, was würde mich dazu veranlassen euch zu helfen?" Fragte Malum verschmitzt und nahm Tarix an der Hand, dann zerrte er ihn in sein Lager und stieß ihn in ein Zelt. Dort wollte Malum die Sache bereden. "Also Tarix, mach mir ein Angebot!" *** Das Day Lee hatte die Oase von Ahm Shere erreicht und tarnte sich nun in den Sanddünen. Sie beobachteten die Skrall, die irgendetwas am Wasserfall herumhantierten. Der Anführer des Day Lee sah seinen Hauptmann an und nickte ihm zu. Dieser holte nun ein Blasrohr heraus und schoss eine kleine Menge Betäubungspfeile auf die Skrall, diese begann auf halbem Wege zu streuen und traf alle Skrall. "Schnell, es werden schon bald weitere Skrall kommen." Sagte der Anführer und sprang in die Oase. "Wir bringen schnell die Fallen an, dann werden die Skrall schon merken, dass diese Oase dem großen Anführer, Lesovikk gehört. Und sollten sie es wagen anzugreifen werden sie eine Böse Überraschung bekommen!" Sagte der Hauptmann. So schnell das Day Lee gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder in den tiefen der Sandwüste verschwunden. *** Malum und Tarix kamen mit zufriedenen Minen aus dem Zelt heraus. "Dann ist es also entschieden!" Sagte Malum und ging zu seiner Vorox-Truppe. Tarix nickte ihm zu und ging zurück nach Tajun. Von dort aus sollte er alle Glatorianer von Bara Magna zusammensammeln und sie in den Sandstamm führen. Dort wollte er sich mit Malum treffen. Dieser sprach nun zu seiner Armee. "Vorox, der Tag auf den ihr gewartet habt ist endlich gekommen. Unsere Verbannung wurde aufgehoben! Wir können wieder wie normale Bewohner leben!" Schrie Malum. Diese Worte wurden mit wildem Gebrüll von den Vorox empfangen. "Was der Haken?" Fragte ein Vorox mit wüstenartigem Akzent. "Wir werden nach Roxtus gehen und gegen die Skrall kämpfen!" Sagte Malum und blickte in die Richtung von Roxtus. "... oh ja, und wie wir kämpfen werden!" Fuhr Malum fort und gab den Vorox ein Zeichen sich auf den Weg zu machen. "Dieser Tag wird den Bewohnern von Bara Magna in Erinnerung bleiben, als der 'Tag der Vorox'!" Sagte Malum und begann hämisch zu lachen. Kapitel 7: Die Arena Tarix hörte die gequälten Schreie der Vorox schon von weitem und sah ihre Siluhetten in der ferne. Es begann zu dämmern, weswegen er nicht bemerkte, dass die Vorox von einer Horde Skrall verfolgt wurden... nein es war keine Horde, es war die ganze Sippschaft der Skrall! "Lauft Glatorianer!" Schrie Malum Tarix und seinen versammelten Glatorianern zu. Jetzt erkannte Tarix die Skrall und rannte schockiert los. "Schießt mit euren Thornax-Werfern!" Schrie Tarix und schoss auf einige der skrall, diese taten dasselbe aber dadurch, dass sich die Glatorianer vorwärts bewegten trafen die Skrall keine von ihnen. Jetzt begannen auch die anderen Glatorianer zu schießen. "Wir müssen bis zur Arena Magna kommen!" Schrie Malum und nickte Tarix zu, dieser verstand nun begann der eigentliche Plan. "Alle Glatorianer nach rechts!" Schrie Tarix. "Alle Vorox nach links!" Schrie Malum und die Gruppe teilte sich. Eine Hälfte der Skrall folgte den Glatorianern und die andere den Vorox. Nun mussten sie nurnoch die Arena Magna erreichen und der zwei-Fronten-Kampf würde entbrennen. *** Die Dai Lee-Agenten liefen auf den Mauern der Arena Magna umher. "Was war das?" Fragte der Anführer des Dai Lee und sah sich um, bevor er reagieren konnte wurde er von drei Thornax-Werfern an der Stirn getroffen und fiel von der Mauer. Nun bezog das Dai Lee stellung. "Es geht los!" Sagte Tarix und führte die Glatorianer zu einem Seiteneingang in die Arena. Diesen zerstörten die Glatorianer dann mit ihren Thronax-Werfern, sodass den Skrall keine andere Wahl blieb als die Mauern einzureißen um die Glatorianer zu verfolgen. Malum und seine Vorox taten dasselbe und in der Mitte des Arena-Feldes trafen sich die beiden Gruppen wieder. "Es wird nicht lange dauern bis Lesovikk erscheinen wird!" Sagte Malum außer Atem. "Du hast recht, wir müssen vorbereitet sein!" Sagte Tarix und gab den Glatorianern ein zeichen ihre Werfer bereit zu halten. Malum gab den Vorox auch ein solches Zeichen. Jetzt hieß es warten, doch Lesovikk erschien nicht... "Hat jemals ein Herrscher seine Arbeit alleine gemacht?" Fragte eine Stimme und von allen Seiten der Arena tauchten die Agenten des Dai Lee auf und bekämpften die Gruppe. Es war ein wilder Kampf. Tarix nahm sich alleine vier Agentenn vor, Malum wich seinen Vorox nicht von der Seite und schleuderte einen Agenten gegen die Mauer, diese wurde nun zerstört und die Skrall traten ein. "Die Skrall sind das mächtigste Volk auf diesem Planeten!" Sagte Tuma und schickte seine Elite-Skrall in den Kampf, die normalen Krieger-Skrall sollten auf der Mauer stehen und die Glatorianer mit Thronax-Früchten beschießen. "Es wird wohl doch schwerer als gedacht!" Sagte Tarix. "Das leben wäre nicht lebenswert, wenn alles nur glattlaufen würde!" Sagte Malum und rannte auf Tuma zu, doch den Kampf überlebte er nicht. Tarix beschloss Malum in den Geschichten als Helden zu schildern, der für die Freiheit Bara Magnas gestorben war. Kapitel 8: Der entscheidende Kampf Tarix drehte sich um und sah sich das Szenario an. Überall fielen Glatorianer, Vorox, Skrall, Dai Lee Agenten, doch eines wusste er, sie konnten nicht gewinnen, nicht solange die Skrall gegen sie kämpften. Sie mussten sich etwas einfallen lassen, und zwar schnell. Nur leider fiel Tarix nichts ein, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte. Er blickte sich abermals um, alles schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, und das war schrecklich. Nun begann Tarix auf seine Glatorianer-Freunde zuzulaufen. Es war zwar kaum Möglich zu gewinnen, aber die Möglichkeit bestand! "Narren!" Sagte eine Stimme und der Körper dazu machte nun eine Bewegung, von dieser ging eine gewaltige Luftwelle aus und schleuderte die meißten Skrall aus der Arena. Die Stimme kam von Lesovikk, und konzentrierte sich auf die Skrall. "Das könnte uns einen Vorteil verschaffen!" Sagte Tarix zu sich selbst, denn er wusste, dass die Skrall die größten Feinde des neuen Imperiums waren. Das könnte den Glatorianern Zeit verschaffen, allerdings mussten sie die Dai Lee Agenten ausschalten, damit diese Lesovikk nichts von dem Angriff erzählen konnten. "Mein Imperium ist zu stark für euch, Skrall!" Schrie Lesovikk und erschuf einen Zyklon, der alles, was sich nicht festhielt, aufsaugte und in die Wüste schleuderte. Lesovikk war zu stark, wie sollten die Glatorianer dagegen ankommen? Diese Frage hatte Tarix schon seit der Planung des Angriffs beschäftigt. "Unsere letzte Hoffnung hat uns verlassen!" Sagte Tarix und blickte sich nochmal zu den Glatorianern um, die nun wieder den Kampf aufnahmen. Es war alles zu spät. Jetzt war ein Dai Lee Agent bei Lesovikk und redete mit ihm. Tarix blickte sich um, sicher dass dies die letzten Sekunden seines lebens waren. "Dumme Glatorianer!" Sagte Lesovikk leise und erschuf einen erneuten Zyklon, dieser war allerdings viel stärker und saute sogar teile der Arena ein. Alle Wesen, sogar die Dai Lee Agenten befanden sich nun im Zyklon. Lesovikk schleuderte den Zyklon in die Wüste, doch dann passierte es. Tarix hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, er wusste was er tun musste. Er erschuf eine Wasserwelle! "Was ist das?" Fragte Tarix erstaunt, während er auf der Welle zurück in die Arena ritt. Er konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten, aber eins wusste er, nun konnte er Lesovikk besiegen. Und das war es, was er jetzt tun musste. *** Lesovikk sah in die weit entfernte Wüste, er lächelte... doch dann sah er etwas in der ferne, es war schnell, so schnell, dass er nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. Es war zu spät. Lesovikk sah eine Wassersäule auf sich zukommen, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm... der Toa der Luft erstickte. Tarix schleuderte die Wassermassen immer wieder auf den toten Toa der Luft, doch als er tot war konnte er das Wasser nicht mehr kontrollieren... Epilog Lesovikk erwachte. Schon seit Tagen hatte er immer wieder denselben Alptraum gehabt (die Geschichte war der Traum). Was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten? Fragte sich der Toa der Luft. Nun stand er auf und zog sich eine Kutte an, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Dann ging er in den Keller der Arena-Magna, der seit seiner Ankunft in ein Gefängnis für Freiheitskämpfer umgebaut wurde. Er schritt den Gang entlang. "Hey! Wer bist du?" Schrie eine Dai Lee wache und richtete seinen Speer auf Lesovikk, dieser machte nur eine kurze Handbewegung und der Agent wurde in eine Wand geschleudert. Lesovikk hielt vor einer Zelle an und öffnete die Tür. Im inneren des Raumes saß ein blaues Wesen, das sich unter einer Decke verkrochen hatte... Tarix. "Was willst du hier?" Fragte Tarix wütend. "Eines Tages... Eines Tages... Eines Tages werde ich herausfinden was es mit dir auf sich hat!" Sagte Lesovikk, denn er glaubte fest daran, dass der Glatorianer wirklich die Fähigkeit hatte das Wasser zu kontrollieren, was eigentlich unmöglich war. Aber dieser Traum lies Lesovikk nicht los. Lesovikk wandte sich um und ging wieder. Daraufhin sprach Tarix. "Eines Tages..." Sagte Tarix und stand auf, dann hielt er sich an einer Stange an der Decke fest und begann zu trainieren, dies tat er jetzt schon seit vier Jahren täglich, doch noch war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen zu fliehen... doch dieser würde schon bald da sein. *** Lesovikk befand sich nun wieder in seiner Kammer und hängte die Kutte über seinen Schrank. Dann sah er sich um und ging auf seinen prunkvollen Balkon. Von dort aus sah er nach unten in die Arena. Dort hatten sich alle Skrall und Vorox versammelt. Lesovikk begann zu grinsen. "Bald schon wird die gesamte Galaxie in unserer Hand sein!" Sagte Lesovikk zu seiner Arme, welche ihm eine Antwort gab. "Für den Sieg!" Schrien alle Vorox und Skrall und hoben dabei ihre Waffen hoch in die Luft. Erfahre wie es mit Lesovikk und seinem Plan weitergeht in: Reconquer Bara Magna! Charaktere Agori Datei:Berix.jpg|Berix Toa Datei:Lesovikk.jpg|Lesovikk Krieger Datei:Stronius.jpg|Stronius Datei:Skrall.jpg|Ein Skrall Datei:Kiina.jpg|Kiina Datei:Tarix.jpg|Tarix Datei:Strakk.jpg|Strakk Datei:Malum.jpg|Malum Datei:Vorox.jpg|Vorox Kategorie:Epos